From the ShadowsTo the Shadows
by Violet Fire
Summary: After her encounters, Mara drifts away from the others and rejoins with Dauragon. A new face shows up at the bar and it starts again. (Unfinished, but intense)


Meko types in another code on her laptop. She pauses a moment to toss back her carmine hair and stroke her cat's silky back and then goes back to her hacking. Finally she makes it into the Mikado Group main database. She enters the mission objective section for Mikado Special Forces, and what she reads makes her blood turn to ice water.  
  
JUNE 20, 99 ALL-OUT MISSION SCOPE OUT AND CAPTURE RHIANNON ALLISON-MIKADO TARGET WANTED TO HEADQUARTERS DEAD OR ALIVE BY DAWN INFORMATION GOES AS FOLLOWED.  
  
Meko's full name, address and picture are displayed below the objectives. She shivers and shuts down her computer. After arming herself with a jack knife and pepper spray, she heads out of her roomy home and into the muggy night. Mara enters the gloomy mansion, her footsteps echoing as she walks down the dark corridors. She takes a wrong turn and ends up standing at the end of the dead-end hall, the one with the photograph of the Mikado family, of Master Mikado, of his wife Cecil, of their daughter Rhiannon with her eyes averted and their adopted son, Dauragon. Mara's fingers linger over his face for a moment before she turns around in the other direction and reaches the door. She feels the heat coming from the other side and hears the fire, but sees it unattended as she opens the door. Frustrated, the eighteen-year-old turns around and walks down another hall, but then stops. She has found him. Both just stare at each other for a moment, before Mara runs down the rest of the hall, jumps into his arms and wraps her legs possessively around his waist. "I'd take it this time you are back for good?" He asks, stroking her roan hair. She nods, inhaling the scent of weak cologne on his neck, unable to speak. "Yes. I just realized how much I need you, and I started to wonder why I left in the first place. I'm so sorry. I love you." She kisses his neck and holds him tightly. "I swear it." He holds her just as firmly, still surprised she has returned, after what he had done to her. "And how did your brother take your returning?" She kisses him again, enjoying immensely that she can. "He knows not of my absence." She responds. He sets her down. His back still hurt at times from the fall but this he does not mention, especially since it started aching again after she had jumped on him. "What is wrong?" Had his suffering shown somehow? She gently strokes his face with both hands and he felt the pain leave his body. "No. Not now." He says, and kisses her. "Damn it's hot out here! What is it, 90 degrees and eleven o'clock at night? I wish it were winter already!" Volt shakes his head. "In the winter it's always 'damn it's cold out here! What is it, 30 below? I wish it were summer' and you complain about wishing it were winter in the summer! You always find something to complain about, Kou!" He snaps. Kou shuts up, something unusual for him. A girl laughs as she walks up the stairs. "Will you agree with me? It is hot out, isn't it?" Kou asks her. She looks up. Cherry-red bangs frame her face, pale and freckled. Her eyes are a brilliant emerald green. "Yes, but I reckon you shouldn't be complaining sir. Tis warm, but you should be getting used to it by now." The woman speaks in an Irish brogue. "Yeah, yeah, you're all the same!" He whines, and the girl laughs. "You've got a sense of humor, mister. Perhaps I'll be seeing you later. If not, have yourself a good night." She tells him, and walks into the bar. "Nice girl." Kou sighs. "Polite girl." Volt grumbles. Kou didn't hear him. He was staring at his watch. "What the hell are you doing?" Volt asks. "I'm counting the seconds till my shift is over." Kou says absentmindedly. "Oh for Christ's sakes go in and talk to her, I'll take over your shift!" Volt says heatedly, obviously annoyed. "Hey thanks man, I owe you one!" Kou tells him and runs into the bar. The redhead is at the table ordering a drink. "Good evening, to you sir!" She is saying to the tapster. "How's business going for you tonight?" She's just nice to everyone. He thinks, and sighs. "Well enough missy, thank you for asking. What will you be having?" He asks. "I'll just have a scotch on the rocks please, with ice on the side." She says. Kou walks up to her as the boss is making the drink. "I'll buy that for you." He offers. The girl blushes, color to her pale face and looks down. "Thank you, but I-" Kou hands the boss a five. "You didn't have to do that. Here, let me pay you back." She says, reaching into her purse. "You can pay me back by telling me your name." The woman shakes her head and sighs, extending her hand. "I'm Meko Richardson. Pray I ask your name?" She asks. Kou takes her hand. "Kou Leifoh. Psychic forces tell me you're Irish?" Rhiannon nods. "Yes. However did you guess?" Both laugh and sit down. "What are you, a bouncer here?" She asks. "Yep. Once in awhile we get some action, but most of the time it's just stand outside and sweat or freeze." Meko laughs. "I'd take it that you consider your job dull." She giggles. He shrugs. "I get to meet a lot of beautiful women." He says, looking right at her. Once again, she blushes. "I uh.you know how to fight I presume?" Meko inquires, eyeing his rack of abs. "Oh yeah. Got to, if I want the job." The redhead bites down on a piece of ice. "Mm. I know a little. Not much, but some kempo and judo." He stares at her in shock. Meko is tall, but so fragile-looking. He couldn't imagine her fighting. "Um, so what do you do for a living?" He asks her. "I write." She says quickly. "Author?" She nods. "Yes. Author. Interesting body design you have there." She comments, referring to his tattoos. He starts to explain but stops in mid-sentence when he notices she is not paying attention. She is looking across the room at five men dressed in black body suits. Her verdant eyes widen in horror. "Meko?" Kou asks, confused. "They've come after me!" She whispers her brogue barely detectable. "Who came after you?" He asks stupidly. Meko looks down, her ruby locks obscuring her face. "There she is." The woman makes a small whimpering sound as the five make their way to the booth they are sitting at. "Rhiannon Allison Mikado, you are under arrest by the order of Master Dauragon C. Mikado." The leader says, running his fingers through his spiked blond hair. Meko stands up. "Why? What have I done to offend him? Why does he want me?" She asks boldly, her accent completely gone. Kou feels stricken. Dauragon C. Mikado was dead. He had seen him die, had even helped in bringing his life to an end. And the fall, how could he have lived through that? Impossible, it all was impossible. And Meko, how did she fit into all this? "That's classified information Miss Mikado." The blond responds nervously. Meko grunts in annoyance. "Unless you tell me why he's after me, I'll make this mission of yours very difficult." She says flagrantly. The five circle her but she only laughs as they close in, and leaps high up into the air, flipping five times as she does this. The MSFs only hit heads trying to get to her. Kou looks up but does not see her. "Where the hell did the bitch go?" One curses, rubbing the back of his skull. On cue, Meko falls from the ceiling and hits the leader on the head with her feet. He buckles unconscious under her weight. Two of the remaining four attempts to knock her out with team force. Meko simply leaps up out of harm's way and kicks them both in the head with a matrix split. They are not knocked out however. Finally getting a clue, the other three bouncers make their way into the room. Before they can help. Meko knocks the other SFs out with vicious punches to the stomach and kicks to the head. More come and it takes three hours for all five of them to ward them off. Meko pants heavily and tosses her sweat-drenched red hair over her shoulder. "Not much?! You're the most skilled woman I've seen!" Kou yells. Meko looks down. "I-I'm sorry. I have to leave now." Meko heaves and heads for the door. Kou runs in front of her. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me why they were after you." He says firmly. Meko looks down. "Please, I have a daughter at home. I must go to her." She says weakly. Kou doesn't back down. "I don't believe you. Just say why they were after you." Frustrated, Meko pulls a picture from her shorts pocket. It shows her with a girl who looks about fourteen, with light brown hair, one green eye and one blue eye. She is beautiful, and has her mother's smile. "My daughter, Charisma. She's twelve. I have to go to her, now." Meko argues her hands on her hips. He still doesn't move. "So I'm a Mikado, all right! I admit it! I'm lucky they didn't kill me or Charisma, you know!" She screams. All remain silent. "But Mikado's down." Kou says in disbelief. Anger flares in Meko's eyes. She thrusts a newspaper article on the table.  
  
VERMILIONS UNDERGROUND  
  
DAURAGON C. MIKADO ALIVE  
  
MASTER DAURAGON C. MIKADO HAS SURVIVED THE FALL THAT SUPPOSEDLY TOOK HIS LIFE SIX MONTHS AGO. IT IS UNSURE IF MASTER DAURAGON IS-  
  
The rest of the article is torn off. "Good day." Meko says briskly and attempts to leave again. "Wait a second." Kou says. "You have a twelve-year old daughter? And how old are you?" He asks. She looks down. "I'm twenty- six years old." She says slowly. "Mara's missing!" Volt suddenly announces. "What?!" Sion says sharply, looking up. Volt looks angry. "She's gone. Her servants claim that she was acting strange, throwing clothes into suitcases and muttering about how she was a fool. Then she just said to watch after the house and left according to Jones. With that newspaper article my money is on that she went back to him." "I should have known!" Sion curses and punches the wall. After their escape from the mansion, Mara changed considerably. She wouldn't eat, snapped at everyone except for Sion and Dominique, had frequent nightmares in which she would sit up screaming her ex-lover's name; she at times would just stare off into space. Mara slowly grew apart from everyone, even the few she was not unbearably hostile to. Everyone could easily guess where she had gone and why.  
  
"She's there, I'm sure of it, and Sion, sorry, but I don't think they're having tea and scones." Kou informs him. A cell phone rings and Rhiannon answers it. "Hey Charis. Sorry baby, but I won't be back till tomorrow. Don't wait up for me. Sorry I didn't call. Don't stay up too late. Love you too. Bye honey." She hangs up the phone. "Your daughter?" Sion asks her. She nods. "Yes. I feel so bad now. But no, I have to save this girl from my stepbrother poisoning her mind." She says with bitterness. "Um Meko, Rhiannon whatever, too late. He poisoned her mind a long time ago. We tried to help her, but let me tell you, that girl is far from help." Echidna tells her dryly. "I see.," Rhiannon says slowly, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists. 


End file.
